Don't Wipe Away My Tears
by JayJay16
Summary: When Arya is killed on their journey to the elve ncity ERagon meets a new stranger who appears t ohave conextion to Arya, and has a dragon of her own. Her mysterious past lead Eragon to want to know her more , can he infact have feelings for this new come
1. The new Girl

Wipe away my tears.-1

Eragon thought back to his life as of late. He had just left with Aria and Saphira to gather medicines for the wounded shoulders after the battle. Aria was asleep and Saphira was off hunting for deer or stray horses. She would never eat anything that flew; to her it was dishonorable and believed that unless the creature was on the ground and could defend itself then she wouldn't kill it. Eragon laughed and lay down next to the blazing fire, taking off his glove he looked at the silver circle on his palm. The mark was only given to those who had touched a dragon hatchling. He smiled and remembered what Saphira had been like as a baby. Now only a year old she was huge with gigantic blue wings and beautiful blue scales. He felt the slumber tugging at his eyes and went to sleep; Saphira would be back soon, no use staying up.

_Eragon was walking through a white forest, peaceful music was everywhere. He saw Aria walking a head of him. He smiled and ran to catch up with her as she rounded a bend. As he to rounded the curve he was met by an arrow barely missing his left ear. _

The young Rider awoke with a start to a scream coming from the other edge of the camp. He sat bolt up right and went to grab his sword. Realizing it was strapped to Saphira he looked up to see Urgals surrounding Arya who was trying to fight them off. As if it was planned the Urgals in one fluid motion shoved there roughly cut spheres through the she-elf's body. With a last gasp Arya fell to the ground dead.

"NO!" Eragon shouted as though it would help. But in doing this he only got the Urgals attention.

To tired to use magic Eragon felt helpless. 'Where is Saphira?' Eragon thought to himself as he looked to the sky. A flash of red flew past him and the Urgals screeched in fear. He felt a pain shoot through his leg and looked down to find a spear had been thrust through him. Eyes blurry with tears he looked around the comp, Urgals were dropping dead everywhere. His vision began to cloud and the teenaged Rider became consumed by darkness.

_Water was pouring down over the young Eragon as Garrow drenched him again with ice cold water. They had been watering the flowers when Garrow decided to have a bit of fun. Laughing with delight Eragon grabbed the horses troth and dumped it over Garrows head. He turned around to find the house in ruins and smoke and Garrow lying on the ground-_

Eragon sat up with such speed that he immediately fell down again because his head felt like it was splitting in half. He groaned and lent up on his elbow.

"Oh you're awake, about bloody time. It's only been three days." A female voice carried through the disappearing fog in Eragon's vision.

"Where am I?" Eragon wondered out loud brushing a hand through his brown hair he sat up fully and saw a girl who looked to be about his own age, sixteen, or maybe a year younger. She was crouched over a fire and was cooking what looked to be four slabs of meat and four pieces of bread.

"You're where you were before in the same clearing but with different scenery. I cleaned up the Urgals, or rather Saphira and Fira ate them all. And well you've been sleeping for three days; you talk in your sleep a lot. Who's Garrow?" The girl said as she put two of the slabs of meet onto plate like objects along with the bread. "Here, eat. You need your strength." She handed him one of the plates and tossed the other rations to Saphira and another dragon Eragon assumed was the previous mention Fira who ate the meat without hesitation and sniffed at the bread with dissatisfaction.

"Eat it because you're not getting anything else. Silly dragons, all you eat is meat."

Eragon was now sitting up fully and eating he stopped as the girl brushed her hair behind her ears, the ears are what attracted Eragon the most, they pulled up into a neat point at the tip, she turned to face him and he gasped. She looked exactly like Arya only with slightly different features. Her jaw was sharper, her hair red and instead of two grey eyes she held one grey and one green. Her eyes were alert and haunted as though she'd seen to many things that a girl her age shouldn't have seen. She turned to Eragon and smiled, her smile not reaching her eyes.

"I m Assana, Arya's daughter." The girl said to Eragon as if she read his mind.

"I'm Eragon, you're Arya's daughter? What happened? Why did the Urgals come, how did that happen?" He spewed all out at once.

Assana laughed. "You forget you area Rider, The can sense your energy." She explained.

"Now what do you say we get going?"

Eragon tried to stand but a searing pain shot up his leg. He started to fall but Assana helped him steady himself. He thanked her and tried to walk again. He didn't fall but it hurt.

Saphira came over to him and pulled him up onto her back. Assana walked over to Fira and mounted her.

"So, you're an elf?" Eragon asked Assana once they had taken off and we're flying north.

"Not exactly," She replied "My mother, Arya, was an elf but my father was a human. So I'm a half blood. Not accepted into either colony. Neither of my parents wanted me, probably why Arya never mentioned me."

Eragon was taken aback, Arya not except someone?

"That's why I didn't care if she was killed or not I had been tracking her for days. I was going to kill Arya myself but then thought better of it; the night before I was going to leave the Urgals attacked you. I was just going to let her die but then I saw you and since you haven't done anything wrong I couldn't let you die." She finished and took a slight turn so they were heading west.

Eragon looked over to her and saw her eyes were rimmed with tears, one fell down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away.

**(A/N I hope you liked the first one! Well I have only read the first book in the series but I hope you like it any ways please read and review! Love you all! Next one will be out soon!)**


	2. Feeling a little more

Don't Wipe Away My Tears-2

**Recap: Eragon looked over to her and saw her eyes were rimmed with tears, one fell down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away. **

**(A/N I'm terribly sorry for all the mistakes in the last one completely didn't catch them I'm so sorry but my comp didn't catch them either! It's all his fault! Well I hope you enjoy this one!) **

Assana flew faster as they began to see the trees below them thinning, it was almost dark and Eragon knew they should be making camp. As they flew lower Eragon saw a herd of dear scatter at the sound of the two dragons' wings. As they landed Assana jumped off from her dragons back and pulled a fire out of thin air. Eragon stared, he knew magic but he wasn't trained enough so that even little spells wouldn't tire him out. Apparently Assana knew enough to conjure whole fires. She walked around to Fira's right side and took something of. It was a bow, a beautiful white bow that had gold swirls and lines everywhere, near the middle were six markings.

Assana saw him staring, "It's my name in elfish, before the elders found out that I was a half blood they gave me this bow. When Arya told them what I was, they banished me from Ellesméra and told me to seek shelter else where. I was six years old." Her voice trailed off as she readied her bow and shot it through the trees. Eragon heard something fall and realized it was a deer.

Assana went into the thicket to get it and came back dragging it behind her a worried look on her face.

"We have to leave, now" She said in hushed tone, as though scared someone might hear her.

Eragon mounted Saphira and told her to climb silently but quickly, Assana dropped the dear and did the same to Fira. They were flying a little above the tree's an arrow flew past Eragon's arm; he looked down to see that fifteen or so Urgals were gathered with their bows ready to shoot. Unlike Assana's bow and arrows these weapons were crudely made and all the same as though they had to made for the masses. He heard a scream beside him, looking down he saw Assana holding just below her shoulder, she looked like she was loosing consciousness but Fira was still climbing higher as they were now out of range from the Urgals. Assana slumped and dropped the reins she began to fall sideways off of the saddle.

"Saphira! Catch her!" Eragon shouted as Fira noticed that he wasn't being ridden any more. Saphira dived towards the ground at the moment that Fira turned in mid air and diving as well. Eragon held onto Saphira's neck spikes with the sole concentration on catching the falling girl. He wanted to know her better, Saphira caught the falling form in her claws gently and flew over to Fira, placing the girl on his back Eragon made sure she tightly on his back before telling the two dragons where hey would land. He needed to heal Assana.

As they landed Eragon ran over to Fira and un-strapped Assana, He needed to get tot her shoulder, he knew this would mean taking off her shirt. He blushed as he remembered what had happened with Arya when he had healed her. As though reading his mind Fira stepped in front of Assana, blocking her from Eragon's view and unfurled his wings.

Saphira walked up to Fira and spoke to him,

'_He won't harm her his intentions are only that of healing her.'_

Reluctantly the male dragon stepped away his fire red scales glowing with anger, but he knew that she had to be healed other wise she would die.

Eragon walked over to her limp form and unbuttoned the flannel shirt she wore, as the fabric fell away he noticed she wore a sort of under shirt made from bandages. '_Clever'_ he thought. He looked at the arrow that was through her shoulder. Breaking off the tip he winced at how much pain this was for her. Semi conscious of what was happening Assana knew she had to lie still despite the pain that was surging through her shoulder. Eragon took the rest of the black arrow out of her and said the words of the old language he had used on Brom that long year ago when he had cut his arm during a fight. Eragon remembered how inexperienced he had been back then. How inexperienced he still was, he wondered if Assana could teach him more. But now she needed her rest. He decided to see how she was doing, tapping into her energy he went up to her mind, suddenly a searing pain shot through his skull, he tried to break contact but he couldn't a vise like grip held on his mind, fire surged through is brain as he was thrown backwards against a tree. He could hear Fira's deep growling laugh and Saphira's snort of concern and amusement.

'_Even when weak, a she half elf can beat you' _Saphira's mocking tone rang through his head.

'_Yes I'm fine thank-you, only my pride is hurt.' _ He returned.

Saphira snorted again '_Men.'_

The next day Eragon awoke to Assana laughing. He opened his eyes and looked at her she was standing between Saphira and Fira who were trying to get at each other. Smoke was swirling from their nostrils and they growled.

"Come on you two, stop it!" Assana said holding each of their noses. "It's not that bad, I mean he is only a stupid little boy." She ducked as Saphira with drew her nose and attempted to knock Assana off her feet. Assana fell to the ground laughing as Saphira poked her with her nose in the ribs. Laughing Assana attempted to roll over and get up but she couldn't.

Eragon cleared his throat and the three fell silent. The all looked at him with piercing eyes, Saphira's blue ones, Fira's red and Assana's bright grey/green one's. Assana broke first laughing hysterically again then the dragons joined in. Eragon felt excluded as he walked over to Assana,

"I need to talk to you." He said solemnly. She got up with a confused look on her face and followed him into the forest.

When they reached a small clearing Eragon began to talk.

"Look I know there's more to what ever you are than you're telling me and I'm sick of people keeping secrets from me. I need to know how to protect you if you get in danger or if I need to protect you. Also I need you to carry on my magical training." He finished and looked up at her. She was deep in thought, her eyes clouded over and her vibrant red hair brushed back; she finally stood up looking up into his eyes because she was about a foot shorter than him.

"First off as I'm sure you know I am a lot older than you, by probably two thousand years at least. And as protection I don't need it I can take care of my self, I should thank you though seeing as you healed me. So thank-you Eragon for helping me live. And as for your training of course I'll finish it, but you also need skills in fighting with minds even when I was almost dead I could still throw you around."

Eragon went slightly red at her last comment but managed to keep his temper in check.

"Thanks; really and also, your dragon scares me."

"He doesn't trust people. I found him when I was seven years old; he was abandoned because his egg had a crack in it. When he hatched I raised him and we've been together for more than one thousand years, so yeah he is over protective of me no wonder he didn't want you to heal me, seeing as you had to take of my shirt but still I'm sure he noticed why in the end."

She smiled at him and walked back towards the campsite, Eragon smiled and remembered how beautiful she looked when she smiled.

'_WAIT, no bad thoughts… stop it!' _he told him self '_besides it wouldn't work out, not to mention the two thousand year age difference.'_

He walked back to the campsite and watched her as she took her sword from her bag.

"Let's fight." She said taking her stance. "Arm your self let's move!"

Eragon to Zar'roc out of its sheath and protected it. He too took his stance and Assana lunged at him just before he was about to block her blow she leapt of the ground and flipped over him landing behind him and hitting him in the back. He spun around ignoring the pain and lunged at her, she easily moved out of the way. He swung sword and her feet then quickly moved to her head she blocked it easily and light blue sparks flew from her blade, mixing with the red sparks from his. This went on for another half hour with Assana easily blocking him and then hitting him again with her sword.

When they stopped Eragon thought back to when Brom first started teaching him sword fighting. He remembered that every sword had a name.

"What's you sword's name?" He asked after he had caught his breath.

"It's Aiedail, it means Morning Star." She replied sadly. "Named after my grandmother, she was the one who gave it to me. She was the one who took care of me until she died. My father killed her. I never knew him but he left a letter explaining why. I've never met him or spoken with him."

She sheathed her sword and sat down next to Fira, who was sleeping. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off. Eragon was left awake thinking about her, how terrible her child hood must have been, he had always had someone who cared for him, no matter where he went. But she was abandoned into the world. He wished he could make her see that there was someone out there who cared for her, perhaps even loved her, maybe closer than she realized.

(**A/N Okay hope this one was better than the last one! Read and Review please and thanks!)**


	3. A night in the rain

Don't wipe away my tears- 3

**Recap- He wished he could make her see that there was someone out there who cared for her, perhaps even loved her, maybe closer than she realized.**

**(A/N AHAHA third one, I'm having way to much fun writing these… well enjoy!)**

_Roran was walking with Katrina down the dirt road that led to the farm. Eragon looked up at the happy couple, they had just been married. Roran lifted Katrina into his arms and she laughed in surprise. Garrow stood on the porch, his face bright with pride. But he was soon buried in a mountain of burning oil, Roran and Katrina turned into the Ra'zac. "I thought I killed you?" Eragon shouted and the cloaked figures cam towards him. "We can not die." The one on the right hissed, the one on the left turned into Assana, bloody and crumpled on the ground, her body misshapen and broken. Eragon lunged for her "Assana!"_

Tight arms enfolded a heavily breathing Eragon. They felt warm against his cold sweaty self.

"Are you ok Eragon? You were screaming in your sleep." Assana whispered into his ear. A tear fell on her shoulder from Eragon's eyes. "Shhh. It's ok." She said in a softer tone than he knew from her, she rubbed the back of his hair. He felt safe, odd sight this must be.

"Yeah I'm fine I was having nightmares. About Garrow and Roran." Eragon said not expecting her to know who they were. But instead what she said next surprised him.

"Ah yes your uncle and cousin. No need to look alarmed I was protecting your mind while you slept, you needed protection. You mind told me many things Eragon about your past, your mother, Garrow and Brom. Your life was chaotic but soon my friend it will be peaceful once more. Now come, drink this it will soothe your thoughts and give you peaceful dreams." She said handing him a flask of something Eragon did not know.

"What will I dream of?" Eragon wondered before taking the first sip.

"Who knows what ever you find peaceful or something you love it'll be nice and away from nightmares that I can promise you." She replied softly. "Now drink."

Eragon tilted the flask upwards and let some of the warm liquid flow into his mouth, he spat it out for it tasted like rotting fish.

"How can something that tastes that awful be good for me?" He chocked.

"It helps now drink." Assana said loosing her soft voice and becoming annoyed. "Unless you want to see what ever it was you were seeing again." She said with and air of, I told you so.

He thought back to her twisted form and decided rotting fish was better than that every day.

'_A soft singing voice floated through the air in the clearing that he was in._

_Assana came into view dressed in a white dress that was almost the same as her pale skin. Her red hair was knotted back with what looker like tiny diamonds and floated down her back. The dress had long sleeves made of silk and she walked barefoot through the grass. _

_A vision of beauty stood before Eragon as he realized she was singing. A beautiful song in a language he only knew few words in. The old language soother his mind and he felt at ease until—'_

"ERAGON! WAKE UP BOY!" Assana shouted at him.

Eragon sat upright. He looked around Saphira and Fira were saddled and the fire was put out, the stars still hung in the sky.

"What? What is it now I want to sleep, five more minutes?" He pleaded.

"No." Assana replied.

"Two more minutes?"

"No."

"One more bloody minute of sleep!" He sat up no longer tired but still irritable.

Assana dragged him out of his blankets and folded them, threw a clean shirt at him and tossed his cloak to him as well. He hadn't noticed it raining. She pulled a black cape on and pulled the hood over her head. Mounted Fira and he mounted Saphira, they took off into the night.

After flying for about an hour Eragon decided to ask where they were going and why.

"The king has word of you and possibly me, some one, no doubt the Urgals told him about us. They were patrolling the forest. More than one hundred Urgals and four Shades." Her voice was dry and they were both soaked to the bone with rain water.

Assana was shivering as was Eragon and both dragons were trying to see in the weather.

Suddenly Saphira veered North West and motioned for Fira to follow suit. Finally the rain stopped and the sun came out they were able to see they were flying over a mountain. Eragon recognized it, it was The Spine. He looked over to Assana with a questioning look.

"The only place King Galbatorix won't go and his powers can't reach, there is power in these mountains that hold no room for evil doers. They will be a good place to rest and gather supplies, there is a town near the North end called Carvahall, have you ever heard of it?" She finished with the question.

Sorrow filled Eragon as he remembered the promise he made a year ago that he would see the town again. Now he would.

"Eragon? Is something wrong?" Assana clear voice broke his thoughts. He almost laughed at her concern.

"I lived there my entire life until a year ago when Saphira hatched and the Ra'zac came after me, killed my uncle then fled. Me and Brom set out to find them and kill them when I was arrested and I met with Arya. After that we set off to the Varden to seek medicines for her. Brom was killed and we met up with Murtagh, when we found the Varden a war was raged and we won. Arya and I along with Saphira set out to the Elvin city and that's when you came in." As Eragon had explained this Saphira and Fira had landed in the same spot the Brom had first started teaching him to fight.

Assana looked at him with pain in her eyes. "I'm sorry Eragon." She replied with a great sorrow in her voice. She went behind Fira and whispered "Brisingr." Fire shot out of her palm and landed on the pile of wood. She began to warm her hands and feet as snow began to fall. Eragon cam and sat down across from her.

'_Are you ready to have a battle?' _ A voice inside his head spoke to him; he looked to see Assana staring intently at him, a slight smirk on her face.

'_Let's go. All we have to do is propel the other one backwards right?' _he asked.

'_No, you have to battle, cut's bruises anything but it all has to be with your mind or by ancient language. No combat or weapons just our minds. This will help you if you're ever unable to move.' _

'_All right. Well let's start.' _

'_Reisa.' _Her voice came into his mind as he felt his body being lifted in the air. With a flick of her head Assana sent him flying back wards. Cursing, he looked up and put his energy into making her fly backwards. When he found an energy mass he threw it at her with his mind. Assana flew up in the air and landed on her back a few yards away from where Eragon stood.

'_Jierda.' _He said again and she was thrown at him on her way she threw a rock at him.

'_Stenir Reisa.' _ The rock hit him on the side of the cheek making a cut appear.

Blood running down the side of his face, he resisted the urge to hit her.

He looked up in time to see her land on top of him after his spell.

She laughed. "You need to learn direction boy." He blushed realizing the position. Their Faces inches apart. Suddenly,

"Well well well… what have we here?"

**(A/N WHO IS IT? OMG LOOKS AROUND, wait I know who it is… until next time.)**


	4. I Want to Wipe away your tears

**Recap: "Well well well… what have we here?"**

**(A/N A hhaha who may it be? I don't know so read and find out.)**

Both of them spun around in surprise and looked up to see and cloaked figure. The voice sounded male and he was tall, yet thin. He removed his cloak and it fell to the ground to reveal grey thinning hair and bright green eyes. His mouth was pulled into a smirk that Eragon recognized. Atop his head was a crown, it was the King.

"So two young Riders out of my control? I shall not stand for it. Now you have two choices, you can join me or you can die. But first Assana, tell me did you miss your father?" The King finished leaving them both stunned.

Eragon looked to Assana; her mismatched eyes were clouded over with anger longing and betrayal. Her palm was glowing a bright red.

"You killed my grandmother. You are the reason I'm an outcast. You will now die."

She said with a voice Eragon had never heard before. '_Jierda' _

The king was caught off guard and was sent flying back into a tree.

He got up and turned around, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Is that any way to treat your King or you Father?" He asked mockingly.

"You are neither to me." Assana shot back, she un-sheathed her sword and said something in the old language.

Gablatorix lunged at her with his sword, stained with blood and sharp. The clang of metal filled the air as Eragon and the dragons watched in suspended awe. Saphira picked Eragon up and put him on her back. Fira flew over to Assana and she mounted him while the King was catching his breath.

The king looked up to come face to face with Fira's fangs. He quickly jumped back. Fira lunged and Gablatorix sent his sword up into Fira's weak spot, with a mighty roar Fira fell to the ground, blood coursing every where. Assana was thrown against a rock and fell unconscious. Eragon looked at the King from on Saphira's back. He held a new hatred for this man.

"Well Eragon, what now? Are we to fight to the death so you can avenge Assana and Fira or are you to join me, you could be great you know, yes you could take my place on the throne." He said to him.

A great longing suddenly filled Eragon, rule of all Alagaësia, Unlimited power, with Saphira at his side no one would dare defy him. He would take Assana as his bride, she wouldn't refuse.

The king lay dead at Saphira's feet. An arrow, beautifully carved white with graceful swan arrows at the tip, was directly between his eyes. His crown rolled off of his head and landed a few feet away.

Assana stood against a tree, bow in hand and still braced to shoot. Her eyes traveled from the King's dead form to Fira in a pool of silver blood eyes open in rage, he too was dead.

Assana's bow fell to the ground with a clatter, she fell against the tree. Tears spilling from her eyes. Eragon walked over prepared to brush them away.

"No." Assana said pushing his hand away. "If you do that you'll have the curse of immortality, I don't want that for you. Think of it Eragon watching all that you loved slip away while you stayed the same forever until you slowly started to get old, sickness can't kill you but it can take hold of you and make you suffer."

She sat down on a rock beside Fira, tears still cascading down her cheeks.

"Assana?" Eragon started but she interrupted him.

"Eithe." She said, "Go away and continue your journey, you still have much to learn."

Eragon thought about what she said, about immortality. He walked over to her and lifter her chin so that she could see his eyes. He took his free hand and wiped away the tears on her cheek. A blue light passed through him and Assana looked at him with sadness.

"I told you not to wipe away my tears." She said, but Eragon shushed her.

"I would rather live my entire existence with you than have you face all the dangers and sadness of this world alone after I'm gone." With that he brought his lips to meet hers and felt all his problems be solved. Save one.

Assana broke the kiss and slowly walked over to Fira's limp form. Saying a few words she took a torch and set the Dragon Alight with red flames. When only his ashes remained she gathered them and turned to Eragon.

"We must take him to the sea. That's where he always wanted to go."

**(A/N well it's over… sniff sniff read and review S.V.P and I love you all!)**


End file.
